Déjà Vu
by JeiCi
Summary: Revivencias de amor etre dos profesores. LEMMON xD Sev
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

_Allo(:_

_Como podréis notar ADORO a Severus Snape,_

_así que aquí va otra historia sobre él._

_Después de ver su última peli, me siento inspirada (:_

_Espero que os guste,_

_y_

_como supondréis habrá LEMMON(: _

_porqué es Sev y punto hahah_

_Besito(K)_

_Con amor,_

_JeiCi_

_PD: el apellido se pronuncia __**Kein**__._

**1. Regreso a Hogwarts**

Caminar por los pasillos y alrededores de Hogwarts era algo que Júlia Caine echaba de menos, algo que le hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

Pero en aquel momento caminaba nuevamente por aquel inmenso campo siguiendo el camino que la llevaría, de nuevo, a Hogwarts.

Mientras caminaba, no podía no pensar en sus tiempos estudiantiles, evocaciones de su infancia en ese lugar. Nada había cambiando excepto ella, talvez, ahora era una mujer y no una adolescente, había madurado; no iba a estudiar, sino a trabajar, como profesora de pociones.

La enorme puerta de roble de la entrada principal al castillo estaba abierta, entró. Estaba tan nerviosa, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Severus, habían sido tan amigos antes, que le costaba creer que ahora lo reencontraría, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, le dolía pensar como había acabado todo.

El vestíbulo seguía tan mágico como siempre, sin alumnos ya que aún faltaban dos semanas para el comienzo de curso. Al lado de la escalera estaba Filch. Filch ya estaba en su época y no guardaba buenos recuerdos de él, aún tenía alguna marca de sus castigos.

-Hola profesora Caine, el profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que la acompañe hasta la sala de los profesores, donde están todos ellos- dijo con su voz pastosa y sin vida- su equipaje ya está en su despacho.

-Gracias- le contestó Júlia, la cual no quería mantener ninguna conversación con él.

Caminaron por diversos pasillos del colegio, tan acogedores, tan suyos; le invadían los recuerdos. Llegaron a una pequeña puerta pintada de granate oscuro, nunca había entrado allí, pero la recordaba.

Filch tocó la puerta y entró seguido por Júlia.

La sala era muy acogedora, con las paredes y el suelo cubiertos de moqueta, grandes sillones con aspecto apetecible para sentarse, una enorme ventana con vistas al gran lago y estanterías sumidas en libros. Esparcidos por la estancia, estaban los profesores actuales, mirando a la profesora nueva.

-Júlia bienvenida de nuevo, que guapa que estás, ya eres adulta; ¡Ay de mi! Como pasa el tiempo, ayer mismo hablábamos con la profesora McGonagall de cuando estudiabas aquí, que recuerdos…- dijo un Dumbledore emocionado, acercándose a Júlia y abrazándola.

-Es un placer volverle a ver- dijo sinceramente ella.

-Pasa, pasa, te enseñaré a tus nuevos compañeros.

McGonagall, Hooch, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Trelawney…todos estaban allí, todos excepto el que ella deseaba tanto ver.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta y entró, todos lo miraban; a Júlia le recorrió un cosquilleo de las puntas de los pies hasta la cabeza, era Severus Snape, y estaba allí, allí… A pesar de los años, Severus había mejorado con la edad, estaba mucho más atractivo de lo que Júlia podía recordar.

-Lo siento, no he podido llegar antes- se excusó.

La voz le había cambiado, como a todo adolescente que fue, pero no había perdido su punto seductor, hasta se había intensificado.

-Oh, Severus, te estábamos esperando para presentarte, aunque, sino me equivoco, ya la conoces, a la nueva profesora de tu antigua asignatura, Júlia Caine- le dijo Dumbledore agradablemente.

Snape posó la mirada en Júlia y sus fracciones cambiaron, denotaban sorpresa y felicidad; en su cara tan blanca se podía distinguir un pequeño tono de rojo.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, que estaba paralizada, habían pasado tantas cosas…, Snape la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su suave pelo.

Fue un abrazo tan cálido tan desesperado, que todos los profesores no pudieron contener un: oohh, que bonito.

Júlia le correspondió al abrazo, era tan reconfortante.

-Sev…-suspiró.

-No digas nada aún Juul, tienes todo un año para contármelo- le dijo Snape suavemente.

Se separaron, los ojos de Júlia estaban húmedos, pero evitó que las lágrimas le resbalaran por la cara.

-Después de una escena tan bonita como esta, necesito comer algo- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todos sonrieron y aceptaron la oferta, salieron de la sala dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

Júlia había pensado mil veces en su reencuentro, aún así, no podía articular ninguna palabra.

Snape caminaba a su lado, con su capa ondeando suavemente el suelo (Quien quisiera ser suelo para poder notar esa caricia).

-¿Nerviosa por empezar el curso?- le preguntó amablemente la profesora McGonagall.

-Honestamente, si- contestó Júlia con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se sentaron en la gran mesa que estaba llena de deliciosos manjares, a Júlia le tocó sentarse al lado de la profesora Sprout y de la profesora McGonagall.

Todos empezaron a hablar y ha comer, cada uno hablando con el de al lado de algún tema determinado, con armonía.

- ¿Así que tu y Severus ibais en el mismo curso?- le preguntó Sprout a Júlia.

-Si, aunque él iba a Slytherin y yo a Hufflepuff, pero éramos amigos-contestó.

-Si, aún me acuerdo que os castigué algunas veces por andar en deshoras por el castillo- dijo la profesora McGonagall alegremente.

-Si…que tiempos aquellos- dijo la aludida.

-¿Y hacía mucho que no os veíais?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Bueno, exactamente la última vez que le vi fue un año antes de que el-que-vosotras-sabéis subiera al poder- contestó Júlia.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo!- comentó Sprout- ¿y porqué? Si erais tan amigos podríais haber seguido viéndoos.

-Los últimos meses las cosas se complicaron, mi padre no quería que fuese con gente como él, tan unida a los antiguos mortífagos; así que le dijo que yo me había casado un hombre rico que había pedido mi mano, cosa que no era verdad, y me envió lejos de él.

-¡Oh! Querida eso es terrible, no lo sabía- dijo McGonagall- Me preguntó si tu padre no te hubiese separado de él, si él hubiese llegado a no ser mortífago.

Júlia sonrió, no tenía respuesta para eso, aunque se lo había preguntado muchas veces.

Acabaron de comer y se despidieron, para volverse a encontrar por los pasillos.

-Júlia, debes estar cansada del viaje, te acompañaré a tu despacho, que está al lado de tus aposentos y te diré tus horarios y esas cosas- le dijo Dumbledore.

-Gracias. Bueno, entonces adiós- dijo Júlia a sus compañeros.

Antes de irse miró a Snape, que también la miraba, y se sonrieron.

-----------------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado,_

_más adelante los nuevos capítulos._

_Ciiiaaoo(K)_

_**PD: Snape MOLA(:**_


	2. El principio de todo

**2. El principio de todo.**

Acomodada en su magnífico sillón detrás de una enorme mesa en su nuevo despacho, estaba Júlia concentrada en la decoración.

Tenía ya todo escrupulosamente organizado para el principio de curso, solo le faltaban pequeños detalles en cuanto a objetos a ubicar.

Colocó un marco con una foto de su familia encima de la mesa. Se levantó y miró el resultado. Las paredes pintadas de tonos diferentes de lila con alguna que otra foto colgada, la chimenea encendida y chispeando, una enorme ventana, en ese momento llena de gotitas que acariciaban el cristal, con unas cortinas de seda blanca que dejaban entrar la poca luz que quedaba ya en el cielo, todo con un aire tan acogedor y personal.

Sonrió satisfecha al contemplar su trabajo y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a sus aposentos. Pero alguien llamó en la otra puerta, la puerta de entrada del despacho.

Se miró en el espejo y se arregló un poco el pelo recogido en un bohemio moño.

-Adelante- dijo.

Por la puerta entró nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape, (tan perfecto como siempre), ruborizado levemente.

-Hola Jul- dijo.

-Hola- contestó.

-Te ha quedado un despacho precioso, muy tuyo- dijo Snape cogiendo fuerzas para hablarle. No podía creerse que ella estuviera delante de él después de tanto tiempo y eso le hacía muy feliz (porque al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo tiene sentimientos, nadie es de piedra).

-Gracias, siéntate por favor. Antes de cenar pensaba ir a verte para contarte todo…- le dijo Júlia.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un sillón más delante del fuego.

Se sentaron.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, yo entiendo que tuviese miedo y aceptaras casarte con ese hombre- comenzó Snape.

-No fue así como pasó, por eso necesito contártelo- dijo Júlia mientras bebía un sorbo reconfortante de agua que había hecho aparecer, tomó aire- Mi padre nunca te contó la verdad. No me casé con ese hombre, incluso dudo que existiera amenamente a la mente de mi padre; él no quería verme con gente como tú en esos tiempos, gente tan cercana al circulo del Señor Tenebroso, no quería que me viese implicada en lo que fue su alzamiento, por eso te mintió y a mi me envió, en contra de voluntad, a vivir con mi tía Elisa. Ahora entiendo que mi padre tenía miedo…y le comprendo, pero solo quiero que no le guardes rencor y le comprendas tú también, porque él solo quería lo mejor para mi

Snape estaba confuso, todo eso cambiaba completamente todo lo que sentía, llevaba media vida repitiéndose que la chica a la que había llegado a querer, le odiaba y por se casaba con otro hombre.

-Así que tú… ¿tú no me dejaste de querer? ¿No me odiabas?- dijo él.

-¡No! Claro que no. Pero cuando volví, lo único que sabía de ti es que te uniste a el Señor Tenebroso y nada más, me asusté… no sabía que hacer…- dijo casi llorando Júlia.

Snape se levantó y la rodeó con sus brazos suavemente.

-Ahora todo ha acabado…todo ha acabado, yo ya no soy mortífago, todo se ha arreglado- la consoló.

Snape hizo aparecer un pañuelo que le tendió a Júlia y dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo cubierto de aterciopelada moqueta, mucho más cerca del fuego. Tomando el apetecible chocolate y sintiéndose reconfortados, nuevos; contándose todo aquello que durante tantos años no se había podido contar. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, les parecía que el mundo se movía entorno a ellos, pero como suele pasar, el tiempo no se había parado y tuvieron que volver al mundo real.

-Oh, Sev… ¿has visto que tarde es? ¿No deberíamos estar cenando con los otros compañeros?

-Probablemente- dijo Sape con una sonrisa de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura en los labios.

_(Ya en la cama)_

Júlia se movía inquieta entre las mantas, era tan feliz, aparte de que le encantaba Hogwarts había vuelto a encontrar a Sev, su Sev. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el pasado, pudo verse caminando por un pasillo con Snape hablando y riendo. Snape seguía siendo el mismo por dentro, parecido a un bombón relleno de crema, tan misterioso y duro por fuera pero dulce y tierno por dentro. Suspiró y se quedó dormida.

Un poco más lejos de allí, Snape apagaba la luz de su mesita de noche. También estaba feliz, feliz de volver a encontrarla. Estaba tan cambiada, aunque seguía siendo tan atractiva como entonces… Snape abrazó la almohada y se durmió pensando en ella.

_(El primer día de clase)_

Los alumnos empezaban a entrar en el Gran Comedor exaltados, cada uno se sentaba en su mesa correspondiente y poco después dio comenzó la ceremonia de selección y el discurso de Dumbledore.

-Queridos alumnos, una vez más para algunos y la primera para otros, pero para todos ¡bienvenidos! Antes de dar comienzo al apetecible banquete, quisiera presentaros a vuestra nueva profesora de pociones: la profesora Caine.

Todos aplaudían y miraban en la mesa de los profesores a una mujer cautivadora de mediana estatura, con un precioso y sencillo vestido negro, un pelo castaño, largo y ondulado, y unos ojos verdes que resaltaban en su cara redonda. Era Júlia que saludaba simpáticamente con la mano.

-Y en el lugar de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, a nuestro ya conocido profesor Snape.

Todos aplaudieron (los de Slytherin con más emoción).

Júlia se fijó en él, con ese aire severo y seductor, otra vez le recorrió un calor desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

-Entonces que empiece el festín- concluyó Dumbledore.

_(En la primera clase)_

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Júlia Caine, aunque deberías llamarme profesora Caine- decía Júlia con una sonrisa en la cara- Los criterios de evaluación que seguiré son los mismos que utilizaba el profesor Snape- al decir el nombre un chico se estremeció- veamos…me gustaría que prepararais un filtro de muertos en vida, se que es muy difícil, pero es para ver como vais en mi materia. Podéis empezar.

Los alumnos de esa clase, que cursaban quinto curso, se pusieron a trabajar en silencio. Júlia fue pasando por las mesas dándoles consejos para hacerlo mejor. Al chico que había temblado cuando la profesora había pronunciado Snape, se le derramaba un líquido viscoso del caldero justo cuando Júlia pasaba por su lado.

-Lo-lo-lo siento profesora Caine- dijo entrecortadamente y muy rojo.

-No pasa nada- dijo ella amablemente y se sentó a su lado- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Neville Longbottom- dijo sorprendido el chico.

-Muy bien Neville, a ver, lo primero que has de hacer…- y Júlia empezó a describirle los pasos mientras le ayudaba a prepararla.

-Gracias profesora- dijo el chico.

-No hay de que Neville, y ten confianza en ti.

Los otros alumnos al ver que Júlia había ayudado a Neville, levantaban la mano para pedirle ayuda también.

La clase había sido perfecta.


	3. El pensadero

_Allo(:_

_De nuevo aquí,_

_espero que os guste este capítulo. _

_Este ya es un poco más subido _

_de tono,_

_(:_

_LEMMON(:_

_Beesitoo_

_Ciiaaoo,,_

_JeiCi(L)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

** pensadero.**

Severus Snape estaba en su despacho, sentado en la gran mesa; la chimenea estaba encendida, pero el despacho seguía pareciendo sombrío y poco acogedor.

Snape se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, estaba repleto de pequeños frascos y un pensadero, lo cogió, lo puso encima de la mesa y fue a por sus recuerdos.

Vertió uno de los cuatro recuerdos, era de cuando conoció a Jul, se acercó a la superficie y se sumergió en la plateada substancia.

_Era una noche fría y húmeda, un joven Snape caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando se chocó con alguien:_

_-¡Ah! Podrías tener un poco de cuidado- dijo Snape bruscamente, pero se arrepintió cuando vio con quien estaba hablando. Era Júlia, una alumna del mismo curso que él, pero de Hufflepuff. Snape se había fijado mucho en ella, era tan agradable de ver, se sentía bien cuando la miraba._

_-Lo siento, estaba todo oscuro…Yo...no quería hacerte daño, lo siento- contestó con una dulce voz._

_- No, no, es culpa mía, no debí ser tan grosero- dijo Snape entrecortadamente._

_Oyeron un ruido y vieron acercarse al gato de Filch._

_-Vamos corre, sígueme- le dijo Júlia acogiéndole de la mano y riendo flojo…_

Snape volvió a la superficie, le invadían millones de sensaciones, pero no paró, vertió el segundo recuerdo.

_A partir de ese día se hicieron amigos, Snape ya no se sentía solo y iba con una chica encantadora. Ahora todos los que se burlaban de él, le tenían envidia. Un día, mientras caminaba por el sendero para ir al campo de quidditch y encontrar a Júlia, se encontró con James Potter y sus amigos._

_-Mirad quien está allí, pero si es Snape- dijo Jame despectivamente._

_-¿Dónde está tu novia Sev? ¿Bebiéndose el filtro amoroso que le has preparado? Nadie saldría contigo en su sano juicio- dijo esta vez Sirius Black._

_Snape iba a sacar la varita, pero apareció Júlia; ella sabía que Snape tenía problemas con esos chicos y también sabía que se morían de envidia de que ella fuera con Severus antes que con ellos. Así que se acercó a Sirius y le dijo con una voz encantadora:_

_-Hola Sirius, ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Y tus amigos?._

_-Estábamos aquí hablando con tú Sev._

_-No nos creemos que tú seas su novia, vamos me dijiste que no a mi- dijo James con aire de importancia._

_Snape iba a desmentir que Júlia fuese su novia, pero ella le guiñó un ojo para que le siguiera el juego._

_-James, cariño, tú (sin animo de ofenderte) eres demasiado creído, y no eres mi tipo- le contestó Jul._

_Por sorpresa de Snape, Júlia se acerco a él, le puso una mano en el cuello y otra en la mejilla, acercándole a sus labios y se dispuso a besarlo, pero no lo hizo; desde la perspectiva de James y los demás lo parecía; Júlia se giró para mirarlos y dijo:_

_-Besa mejor que tú, Sirius._

_Y se fueron los dos cogidos de la mano, cuando llegaron a la esquina se separaron y se pusieron a reír. _

Snape podía sentir el tacto de la mano de Júlia en su mejilla y su cuello, su olor embriagadora…

Vertió el cuarto recuerdo.

_Esta vez, Snape y Júlia eran más grandes, estaban en el séptimo curso. Caminaban distraídamente por el patio una tarde._

_Snape se paró y cogió a Júlia de la mano, haciéndola retroceder y situándola delante de él._

_-Jul…hace mucho que he querido hacer esto, no lo he hecho porque tengo miedo de que te enfades conmigo- dijo Snape poniéndose rojo._

_-No voy a enfadarme contigo- le contestó Júlia que sabía muy bien a que se refería Snape._

_Snape se acercó lentamente a la cara de Júlia, puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica y la besó suavemente. _

_Cuando se separaron Júlia dio un suspiro._

_-Si que besas mejor que Sirius Black, ¿Porqué no lo hiciste antes?- dijo ella riendo._

_Snape le sonrió._

Recordar todo eso le hacía sentir un cosquilleo por el cuerpo, el último recuerdo era el más íntimo que tenía. Lo vertió.

_Estaban Snape y Júlia en una casa muggle._

_-Espero que te guste mi cuarto-dijo Júlia sonriendo- mi padre está trabajando, no vendrá hasta dentro de tres horas._

_Snape sonrió y se acercó a Júlia._

_Se besaron lentamente y fueron aumentando la pasión, llevaban tanto tiempo anhelándose el uno al otro. Snape recorría el cuerpo de Júlia con sus manos acercándose más a ella, juntando sus ardientes cuerpos._

_Júlia se separó de Snape y lo empujó hacia la cama, donde se sentó en la punta, ella se sentó encima de él y le besó con pasión. Snape desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Júlia, besando cada nueva parte de piel que descubría. Júlia empezó a quitarle el jersey besándole el cuello y mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Sus cuerpos se movían el uno encima del otro, pidiéndose más. Júlia empezó a abrirle la bragueta de su pantalón cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente._

_Y entró su padre._

_-¡Papa!- dijo Júlia separándose de Sev y cubriéndose con la camisa- puedo explicarlo, no te enfades…_

_Su padre tenía la cara desfigurada por el odio, pegó Júlia en la cara y con un maleficio echó a Snape fuera de la casa._

Snape cerró los ojos, esa fue la última vez que vio a Jul, al día siguiente su padre le contó que estaba comprometida y que no le quería ver más.

A partir de ese día Severus Snape se unió a los mortífagos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Es un poco corto,_

_pero es que no quería poner la otra parte aún,_

_espero que hayáis disfrutado,_

_la siguiente pronto hahah_

_beesitoo!_


	4. El baile

_Espero que os guste(:_

_Besito(K)_

_JeiCi_

**4. El baile**

Los días fueron pasando, tal cual los meses, y empezó a nevar y todos los campos del castillo estaban teñidos de blanco, el lago estaba congelado y algunos alumnos se atrevían a patinar por encima y ha tirarse bolas de nieve; se respiraba un aire de agitación y nervios a causa de el gran baile de máscaras que se iba a celebrar en Hogwarts el día de Halloween.

Los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts no eran lo únicos que iban a participar en el baile, también se había invitado a otros colegios de magia para hacer la fiesta más interesante y misteriosa.

Se decía que incluso grandes personalidades como el Primer Ministro de Magia y algunos famosos acudirían.

Nadie sabría con quien estaba bailando, esa, era la gracia de la fiesta.

Los pasillos del colegio empezaban a estar decorados con telas y luces que flotaban en el techo, dándoles un aire muy íntimo, animando a los que pasaban a quedarse en los lugares con tenue iluminación…

Se había organizado una salida a Hogsmeade una semana antes del gran día, para los que necesitaran algún apaño.

Y allí estaba Júlia, una semana antes del baile, caminando distraídamente hacia Hogsmeade pensando en maquillaje, ropa, accesorios…Cuando alguien le distrajo de su momento inspirador.

-Buenos día Jul- dijo un tapado Snape- ¿haciendo los últimos preparativos?

-Si- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Vayas como vayas descubriré quien eres- dijo en plan seductor.

-Eso espero-dijo sin pensar Júlia que se puso roja al darse cuenta (en ese momento se alegró de llevar una bufanda) y añadió una supuesta broma para disimular- te estaré esperando debajo del muérdago.

Snape sonrió torcidamente como si maquinara un plan malvado, no era ningún plan malvado lo que maquinaba, le había venido un flash de Júlia debajo del muérdago y él cerca de ella, muy cerca…

Cuando llegaron al pueblo cada uno se fue por lados diferentes.

A medida que iban pasando los días y se acercaba la fecha del baile, la tensión y el nerviosismo iba aumentando en el castillo.

Snape y Júlia se cruzaron varias veces por los pasillos, pero no se paraban porque tenían alguna urgencia, o ¿sería porque no querían quedarse solos en esos pasillos tan bien decorados por miedo a lo que pudiese pasar?

La mañana de sábado en la que se celebraba el baile llegó.

Júlia se levantó adormilada de la cama y se miró en el espejo. La miró una Júlia sin ojeras con unas mejillas rojas y marcas de las sabanas por la cara.

Fue hacia el baño y se duchó.

Se arropó y fue hacia el armario, allí tenía colgado su gran vestido para la noche, lo miró y echo de la mente la idea de probárselo.

Cogió unos jeans y una chaqueta negra y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

El Gran Comedor ya estaba decorado para la noche, telas de colores pastel colgaban del techo dando la impresión de que se entraba en una carpa, mesas redondas estaban distribuidas por la gran sala y en medio una gran pista de baile.

-Júlia, que bien que hayas venido, necesitamos un punto de vista joven- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Me gusta, la idea de parecer una carpa es muy íntimo; también podríamos darle un toque como antiguo, como una gran fiesta del Londres victoriano del sigo XIX, con candelabros en las mesas, los tapices de las paredes antiguos, no se…

-Excelente idea Júlia- dijo McGonagall- ya lo habéis oído.

Y una veintena de elfos domésticos se puso ha trabajar en la petición.

Algunos alumnos curiosos miraban por la puerta entreabierta, pero al ver que la profesora McGonagall les miraba severamente, se fueron.

Los profesores pasaron la mañana arreglando los rincones del castillo, que había quedado muy acogedor y glamoroso.

A media tarde la mayoría empezaron a ir a sus correspondientes dormitorios para arreglarse. Igual hizo Júlia.

Nerviosa como estaba, abrió la puerta de su armario y sacó el vestido. Cogió aire y se desnudó. Deslizó la suave tela por su cuerpo y se lo abrochó. El vestido era azul oscuro y vaporoso, con unos tirantes que le pasaban por detrás del cuello, dejándole la espalda descubierta.

El vestido le resaltaba la piel blanca como la nieve.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño, soltándose algunos mechones para no parecer tan estricta y darse un aire más bohemio.

Se pintó los ojos con un poco de plateado, que de poco iba a servir si llevaba un antifaz, pero le gustaba así.

Se puso sus zapatos plateados de tiras que hacían conjunto con su antifaz también plateado y se pintó levemente los labios de carmín rojo.

Y le dio un último toque con un poco de colonia en el cuello.

Decidió que ya estaba lista y salió por la puerta.

El Gran Comedor estaba irreconocible y el ambiente era espectacular, las personas que había allí estaban dispersa, hablando por aquí y por allá, parejas que bailaban al son de una música relajada, algunos comían, otros reían…

-Has llegado- le dijo alguien.

Se giró y se encontró a un flamante Dumbledore sonriendo detrás de una máscara muy elaborada de color azul flojo como su túnica.

-Me ha reconocido- dijo Júlia fingiendo enfado.

-Como no voy a reconocerte, estas estupenda- le sonrió- voy a saludar…

Y se fue a saludar a un hombre vestido con una túnica negra y una máscara negra también, no puede ser Snape porque tiene el pelo rubio, pensó Júlia.

Fue caminando por la sala saludando a gente que reconocía. La música empezó a sonar más fuerte, y muchas parejas se pusieron a bailar, Júlia se separó de la pista de baile y fue a por una copa de champagne. Tomó un sorbo.

-¿Me permite este baile?- le preguntó un hombre vestido con un smoking negro y una corbata lila a conjunto con su antifaz, estilo muy muggle y elegante. Le cogió la mano y la besó.

Júlia estaba bastante cortada y dijo

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Ahora si- dijo el hombre enseñando todos sus dientes blancos.

Y la llevó hacia la pista de baile. La cogió de las caderas y de la mano y empezaron a bailar.

-Soy el Conde Rushmore- dijo.

-Yo soy…

-Júlia Caine- le cortó él- conocí a tu padre.

Le daba mala espina ese hombre, aparte de que le recordaba a un vampiro por los dientes y el aroma embriagador.

El Conde Rushmore se iba acercando más a Júlia, la canción acabó y alguien (como siempre) la salvó de su sufrimiento.

-¿Me permite un baile con esta preciosa dama?- dijo una voz inconfundible para Júlia.

El Conde lo miró con una cara de odio y se fue.

El hombre también bestia de smoking, un smoking que le quedaba perfecto (que ha una se le caía la baba mirándole) y una máscara que le tapaba toda la cara excepto la sensual boca.

-Te dije que te encontraría- le dijo.

-Severus, estás…irreconocible- sonrió Júlia.

La música volvió a sonar y esta vez sonaba un tango, un tango…

El baile más sensual de todos los tiempos.

-¿Me concedes…- le dijo Snape sonriéndola.

-Claro.

Snape se acercó tímidamente a ella.

Colocó sus dos manos en las caderas semidescubiertas de Júlia, el tacto con su piel suave y caliente era asombroso. Ella colocó una mano en su hombro y la otra junto a la mano de Snape. Y empezó el baile.

Como bien es sabido, el tango es uno de los bailes más apasionados que hay.

El suave roce de sus cuerpos, los giros apasionados, más roces, caricias, tan cerca el uno del otro, intimando cada vez más, dejando paso a la lujuria y el deseo, sus manos recorriendo las curvas de las caderas, recorriendo sus piernas, sus aromas….y acabó el baile y sus caras estaban más cerca que nunca, sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo…

-Snape…- susurró Júlia.

Júlia le pasó las manos por su cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, ese no era el lugar para exhibiciones. Tenía los labios tan suaves y gustosos…

-¿Vamos fuera?- le dijo Júlia cogiéndolo suavemente de la mano.

Y salieron hacia los campos del castillo.

-----------------------------------------------

_El Conde Rashmor es de FRIENDS(:_

_Joey mira un programa de adivinar nombres en la tv, entra Chandler y mira a Joey que está gritando:_

_-Es el conde Rushmore!!!!!!_

_-Deberías ir a ese programa._

_Y no se como discuten creo que sobre Janice y Chandler le dice a Joey antes de que se vaya enfadado:_

_-Y no existe ningún Conde Rushmore!!_

_-¿Entonces quien pintó las caras en esa montaña?!¿Eh? ¡_

_Y se va._

_El trozo del baile no se describirlo muy bien, pero creo que si lo veis os irá mejor, las fans van a alucinar…porque si es ALUCINANTE._

_En youtube poned: texas in demand, y en el minuto 2:13 empiezan a bailar (: es GENIAL. Disfrutad…hahah_

_El siguiente…pronto hahah_

_Con ansias??^^_


	5. Un beso, dos besos, tres besos

_Allo_

_(:_

_Espero que os guste_

_Después de ver al precioso Alan Rickman en_

_Sentido&sensibilidad,_

_Ya me he aprendido su cuerpo perfectamente_

_WAA!! WHAT A MAN!!! ___

_Ambiente caluroso por aquí (H) xD_

_Beesito_

_JeiCi_

_PD: Sale Lucius Malfoy, solo un segundo, pero para alegrarte el día Nagini^^_

**5. Un beso, dos besos, tres besos…**

Se soltaron de las manos para que la gente no se fijara en ellos y salieron por la puerta.

Fuera hacía bastante frío, por lo que Snape se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Júlia.

-Gracias…eres un encanto- dijo ella amablemente.

Snape sonrió.

Caminaron un rato, dirigiéndose a ninguna parte, hablando poco, mirándose mucho.

Se pararon junto a un muro del castillo, mirando el hermoso paisaje, la luna en el cielo bañando con su luz el lago helado.

Snape abrazó a Júlia y le dijo:

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

Júlia le miró a los ojos y vio un sufrimiento tan profundo que se estremeció.

Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Snape, oliendo ese maravilloso olor que desprenda.

Cerró los ojos, no quería que ese momento acabara.

Snape puso su mano en el pómulo de ella y la besó.

Fue un beso corto y dulce, apreciando el roce de los labios que tanto había deseado junto con las pequeñas caricias que ella le daba.

Cuando se separaron les brillaban los ojos y estaban sonriendo.

Júlia se mordió un poco el labio inferior, como diciéndole que había sido perfecto y que no le importaba repetir.

Snape se fue acercando a ella para darle esta vez un beso más acalorado y apasionado.

Pero oyeron a alguien acercarse, así que se separaron un poco.

Desafortunadamente esa persona era el Conde Rushmore.

-Júlia querida, te estaba buscando.

-¿Perdona?-dijo ella incrédula.

Snape estaba aturdido, no podía creer que alguien tuviese tanto morro.

-¿Le importa que me la lleve?-dijo el Conde.

-Si me importa, estábamos manteniendo una…conversación-dijo Snape.

Sensorial, conversación sensorial, pensó Júlia.

En ese preciso instante apareció un apuesto Lucius Malfoy buscando a Snape.

Júlia y Severus estaban bastante molestos por esa interrupción, pero no tuvieron nada que hacer, así que cada uno se fue con su otro acompañante y se despidieron con un simple adiós, aunque sus ojos decían mucho más que esas insubstanciales palabras.

-¿Y a que se debe esta interrupción?-le dijo Júlia a el Conde.

-Querría hablar un rato- dijo él.

El Conde la tubo ocupada casi una hora y media, hablándole de él mismo, de sus gustos, de sus títulos, si conocía a no-se-quien, si tenía no-se-que finca, que si era muy rico…

La aburrió tanto que por poco se queda dormida, así que le dijo:

-Tendrá que disculparme pero estoy un poco cansada así que iré a mi habitación.

-Claro, contestó él.

Se levantó y la besó descaradamente.

Júlia lo apartó bruscamente y le pegó una bofetada.

-¿Pero que se ha creído sucio egocéntrico?

Y se fue corriendo a sus aposentos, no se sintió segura hasta que cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Se quitó todo lo que llevaba y se puso el pijama. Se estiró en la cama y para olvidarse del odioso Conde, cogió la chaqueta que Snape le había puesto y durmió con ella. Le invadió el dulce aromo de Sev: jazmín y especias…era tan agradable, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente Snape y Júlia no se miraron a la hora del almuerzo, estaban cortados.

Pero casualmente se encontraron más de una vez en los pasillos.

Y en la sala de los profesores…

-Hola-dijo él con una voz que deshacía al que la escuchaba cuando Júlia entró.

-Hola- le contestó ella.

No había ningún otro profesor, estaban ellos dos, solos.

Júlia dejo los libros encima de la mesa y se sentó encima de ella. En verdad no tenía nada que hacer allí, pero no quería irse, quería estar a su lado.

-Tengo tu chaqueta-dijo Júlia entrecortadamente.

Snape se acercó lentamente a ella.

Se paró justo cunado sus piernas rozaban las rodillas de Júlia.

Se quedaron así un rato, sin moverse, disfrutando de el suave roce de sus piernas.

-Me ha dicho que eres un experto en oclumancia- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Puedo saber lo que estas pensando ahora mismo- le contestó él, con una voz oscura pero muy suya.

-Entonces hazlo- le incitó ella, no sabía que le había llevado a decir eso, pero era lo que sentía, así que simplemente lo dejo salir.

Snape la miro a los ojos y Júlia sintió que le entraba en la mente y la observaba por dentro, Snape podía sentir todo lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento y le invadió una sensación cálida por la piel.

Snape sonrió y puso sus manos en las rodillas de Júlia y las fue separando lentamente dejándola con las piernas separadas, él se acercó más a ella rodeado por la piernas de Júlia, sus cuerpos se acariciaban y Júlia podía nota que Snape estaba excitado, y le agradaba la idea.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- le preguntó él muy flojito- porque puedo dártelo si me lo pides.

Tenían los labios a menos de un palmo de distancia de la cara de Júlia, ella notaba su suave aliento encima de sus labios entreabiertos.

-Creo que sabes bien lo que quiero, lo has visto, lo has sentido- le contestó ella.

-Pídemelo- dijo con su voz más seductora.

-Poséeme- dijo Júlia.

Snape no sabía como lo hacía, pero ella, era capaz de que eso sonara sucio y romántico a la vez, le encantaba.

Sus labios iban acercándose más y más, húmedos, ansiosos…

Oyeron ruido de pasos acercándose.

Snape se separó rápidamente y Júlia bajo de la mesa.

Los dos estaban acalorados y mareados.

La puerta se abrió y entró una persona muy bajita, al principio pensaron que era un alumno, pero era el profesor Filwitch (por desgracia de Snape, que quería enfadarse con la persona que les había interrumpido).

-¡Hola!- dijo animadamente este- Que día tan bonito hace hoy, ¿verdad?

-Cierto- dijo Snape.

-Si, un día encantador- dijo Júlia distraídamente y mirando el reloj- dentro de diez minutos tengo una clase, así que me voy. Chiao- aunque añadió- ¿los pasillos aún están decorados?

-Si- dijo el profesor Filwitch- Dumbledore dice que los dejará así unos días.

Júlia miró a Snape que sonreía y se marchó.

Tuvo la tentación de seguirla, pero no lo hizo.

Se volvió a sentar en su sillón, cogió el libro que estaba leyendo y fingió leerlo.

Júlia estuvo desconcentrada toda la clase, así que les mandó hacer una poción fácil para que no la molestaran.

No podía dejar de pensar en Severus sus labios, su cuerpo, su olor, sus manos…

Se oyó caer un caldero en el suelo y a un chico gemir de dolor.

Júlia despertó de su sueño y fue hacia el chico; se le había derramado la poción por las manos y estas estaban quemadas.

-Quedaros aquí, limpiad esto y seguid con vuestras pociones mientras yo lo llevo a la enfermería.

La clase se quedó en silencio y ella se llevó al chico hacia la enfermería, donde lo dejó en manos de la Poppy diciéndole que se pondría bien.

Salió de allí despacio y se dirigió hacia su aula que quedaba bastante lejos, admiró los pasillos, parecían tan calurosos.

De repente alguien la cogió de la cintura y la llevó hacia uno de los rincones de la pared.

Era Snape.

-Sev, ¿Qué haces? Podría vernos alguien y tengo que volver a clase.

Snape sonrío y se puso el dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio.

No sabía si era por el ambiente, por el olor, por el hecho de que podían pillarles o por el gesto que Snape acababa de hacer, que Júlia le recorrió un calor por todo el cuerpo y empezó a besar a Snape apasionadamente.

El contacto de sus labios era excitante para ambos, la lengua de Snape penetró en su boca dulcemente, acariciándola. Igual hizo la de ella.

Él empezó a besarle el cuello y le tapó la boca a Júlia que no podía reprimir gemidos de placer al notar la otra mano de Snape por debajo de su vestido rozando su ropa interior.

-Sev…cariño, tengo que volver a clase…pero luego…luego podrías pasar por mi cuarto para recoger tu chaqueta y si te portas bien…

Snape de dio otro beso, penetrando más la lengua en su boca y pegando a Júlia a su voraz cuerpo.

Ahora fue él el que gimió al notar la presión de los dedos de Júlia por su espalda.

Júlia le guiñó un ojo y se separó.

-Te veo entonces-dijo él sonriente.

Júlia volvió a clase arreglándose el vestido y relajándose del flamante calor que sentían todas las terminaciones de su cuerpo.

--------------------------------------

_El próximo si que os aseguro _

_Que habrá lemmon, explicito tranquilos/as._

_Hahahha ( xq ya no aguanto tanta tensión y nada _

_De nada ¬¬ xD)_

_Ya lo tengo casi acabado así que _

_No tardaré en ponerlo_

_Sed pacientes_

_Muuahahah_

_Siempre vuestra,_

_JeiCi_


	6. El amante

_Vale, de acuerdo,_

_En este hay LEMMON(:_

_..genial (risa malévola de fondo)_

_Espero que os guste _

_Y que disfrutéis demasiado!_

_Os quiere,_

_JeiCi_

_PD: Este capítulo está dedicado a Auger que es un crack y que me cae genial ( y que me ha copiado el nombre del perro¬¬ xDD), y, él me dio la idea, gracias.(:_

_Y a Eric…que no puedo hacer nada aparte de rezar para que se recupere, resiste cariño! _

**6. El amante**

Las manecillas del reloj de Júlia pasaban a poco a poco, muy a poco a poco, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa.

Las clases fueron interminables al igual que la comida y la cena, pero finalmente llegó la hora del ansiado encuentro.

Júlia fue a su habitación y la arregló superficialmente para no encontrarse con cosas que estorbaran en el momento menos adecuado.

Caminó hacia el armario y se puso lencería (francesa y con bordados) negra con toques de azul celeste y una liga en la pierna. Y un vestido suelto por encima.

Encendió la chimenea y bajó la iluminación.

Y entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

Se soltó el pelo y emocionada la abrió.

-Hola, vengo a buscar la "chaqueta" de mi smoking- dijo un Snape seductor.

-¿Hay alguien en el pasillo?- preguntó Júlia.

Snape miró y negó con la cabeza.

Entonces Júlia cogió a Snape del cinturón y lo entró en la habitación.

-Eres un hombre muy misterioso...y eso me gusta- dijo Júlia pícaramente.

Snape sonrió y volvió a pegarla junto a su cuerpo.

Se podía ver que los dos estaban nerviosos, al fin y al cabo era su primera vez juntos. Pero el deseo que anhelaban el uno del otro, dejó de lado al nerviosismo inicial.

Guiados por la lujuria y el deseo, se empezaron a besar, Snape recorría con su lengua los labios húmedos de Júlia y con las manos, a su vez, el cuerpo inexplorado y grácil de esa mujer.

Júlia empezó a quitarle la ropa a Severus y besando su suave y frío cuerpo, notando la respiración poco acompasada de este y los espasmos que sentían al tacto de las pieles.

Júlia le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja a Snape, excitándolo aún más y pasó la punta de su lengua por la comisura de la mandíbula.

Snape la estiró en la cama, acariciándole cada parte de su delicado cuerpo.

Empezó a deslizar sus manos por debajo del vestido ejerciendo una leve y placentera presión. Cuando se lo hubo quitado, le quitó la liga con los dientes y subió para besar su boca.

Sus lenguas se chocaban, sus labios se acariciaban…se deseaban demasiado.

Snape tenía la mano en el punto G de Júlia, dándole leves caricias y, obviamente, un gran goce.

Júlia gemía y le pedía más…

Snape no pudo aguantar más la tentación y le quitó muy lentamente el conjunto, acariciando sus perfectos pechos desnudos.

Júlia le quitó los boxers y los tiró en algún lugar de la habitación rozando con los dedos el sexo de él.

Ella se puso encima de él besándole a él, a su cuello y a su tórax y consumieron su amor hasta llegar a un inexplicable y fabuloso clímax donde los dos dejaron ir un grito.

Se tendieron en la cama, exhaustos, el uno al lado del otro, con las manos juntas.

-Jul…eres increible- dijo Snape tomando una bocanada de aire.

-No estás para hablar- dijo animadamente ella.

Snape le dio un lindo y corto beso en los labios.

Júlia se acomodó en el tórax de él y le acariciaba con las yemas su barriga.

Él acariciaba la espalda y los brazos.

Eran tan suyos.

Snape era el tipo de amante que toda mujer desea tener, y Júlia lo tenía entre sus brazos. Era un amante perfecto.

Se sintió feliz, él también.

Pasaron la noche hablando, besándose, acariciándose, haciendo el amor, sintiéndose felices de estar por fin, él uno al lado del otro.

-------------------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto _

_Como a mí escribirlo._

_Un superbesiitoo!_

_Ciiao!_

_Próximo capi..planeado!_


	7. Al día siguiente

_Disfrutad(K)_

_(:_

_JeiCi_

** día siguiente**

Júlia se despertó con unos brazos suaves rodeándola, haciendo que se sintiera reconfortada y segura.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la noche que acababa de pasar. Sonrió.

Se giró para poder verle la cara a Snape.

Estaba profundamente dormido, con una respiración tranquila y pausada, su pecho desnudo ascendía y descendía al ritmo de la respiración. Júlia le apartó dulcemente un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara, al notar la caricia él suspiró en sueños.

A Júlia le daba pena tener que hacerlo, pero se aproximó a él y le dijo muy flojito:

-Cariño, es hora de levantarte.

Snape se movió y abrió un ojo para ver quien le había despertado y luego abrió el otro, sonrió al pensar lo que había pasado entre ellos, se sentía completo por primera vez en su vida.

-Buenos días- dijo Sev con voz ronca.

Júlia beso su frente y le dijo:

-Voy a ducharme.

Se sentó en la cama con los pies en el suelo, el pelo le caía como una inmensa cascada de seda castaña y le cubría una parte de su desnuda espalda, cuando fue a levantarse, Snape la tiró de vuelta a la cama y se puso encima para que no pudiera huir.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- dijo sonriendo.

Júlia reía debajo de su cuerpo.

-Tengo que ir a ducharme, así que por favor, si eres tan amable de…

Snape la calló con un beso dulce y excitante.

Cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, ella parpadeó.

Snape se separó un poco para dejarla salir, ella cogió una sábana y se cubrió para que no la viese desnuda.

-Jul, hemos hecho el amor, creo que no hace falta que te cubras, ya he visto tu precioso cuerpo- dijo riendo Severus.

Júlia abrió la boca para rechistar, pero al ver que no tenía argumentos para contraatacar, la cerró. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia el baño.

Snape se estiró otra vez en la cama, disfrutando del dulce olor de Júlia en las sábanas, exhaló aire. Podía escuchar el suave goteo del agua. El sol empezaba a entrar en la habitación.

Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

-No miro- dijo antes de entrar.

Júlia rió. Aún no se había metido en la ducha y el agua empezaba a calentarse desprendiendo un poco de humo.

Júlia se acerco a Snape, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, y le besó mordiéndole el labio inferior. Snape hico un ruido similar al ronroneo de los gatos y abrió los ojos para mirarla.

Júlia se puso como un tomate y enseguida se tapó con la toalla.

-Jul…-dijo Snape con cara de niño que nunca ha roto un planto, como pidiéndoselo por favor. Snape se fue acercando a ella repitiendo el ronroneo anterior y le quitó la toalla y recorrió su cuerpo con las manos y con los ojos. Le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez.

-Puedo ducharme contigo- le pidió él- por favor.

Volvió a ronronear y Júlia dijo algo así como un si muy flojito mordiéndose el labio para aguantar un leve gemido. Le encantaba que Severus hiciera ese ruido.

Se metieron los dos en la ducha y dejaron que el agua les empapara enteros, Snape cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca, el agua recorría su cuerpo y una gota se le cayó del carnoso labio inferior; abrió los ojos y vio que Júlia lo miraba con cara de pecado, mordiéndose cada vez más fuerte el labio, hasta que se hizo un poco de sangre.

-Júlia, mira lo que te has hecho- dijo Snape apoyando su dedo en el labio de Júlia para que parase de salir, cunado paró, él apartó el dedo pero luego volvió a ponerlo en la boca semiabierta de Júlia tocándole la lengua, ella cerró la boca y le mordió levemente el dedo pasándole la punta de la lengua por la yema. Snape gimió, Júlia soltó muy lentamente su dedo y empezaron a besarse notando el agua que entraba por sus labios, recorriendo ambos cuerpos con las manos, con las lenguas entrelazadas, Snape apoyó a Júlia contra la pared fría de la ducha, Júlia arqueó la espalda al notar el frío, juntándose más al cuerpo ardiente de Severus…

Durante el resto del día no se encontró a Snape a solas, pero si por los pasillos abarrotados de gente y en las comidas, donde se lanzaban miradas furtivas y se sonreían con cariño.

Snape parecía de más buen humor, cosa que sorprendió a los que se dieron cuenta, pero seguía teniendo ese aire que imponía.

Por la tarde daría comienzo la temporada de quidditch con el partido Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, los amantes pensaban pasar ese momento juntos.

Pero Snape tubo que ir porque era el jefe de Slytherin, así que los planes de ambos se hundieron como el Titanic.

Mientras Júlia se dirigía hacia el campo se encontró con alguien, alguien indeseado.

El Conde Rushmore.

-Hola- dijo este.

Júlia no le contestó y siguió caminando.

Él la siguió.

-Júlia perdóname, se que hemos empezado con mal pie, pero podemos arreglarlo, el otro día había bebido demasiado, me sabe mal…

Júlia pensando que así él la dejaría en paz, dijo:

-Te perdono, pero no intentes hacerlo otra vez, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al partido.

-Por supuesto, te acompaño un trozo.

Caminaron hacia el campo y cunado estaban ya llegando a la tribuna, Snape bajaba para buscar a Júlia que le sonrió agradecida.

Aún estaban a una cierta distancia por lo que Snape no escuchó lo que el Conde le dijo a Júlia.

-Bueno, yo me despido aquí, que ya tienes compañía- y repentinamente la abrazó acariciándole el pelo.

Ella intentó apartarlo, pero el Conde tenía demasiada fuerza.

Ya no escuchaba los pasos de Snape por el húmedo césped.

El Conde dejo de abrazarla y se fue.

Júlia se giró rápidamente, Snape ya no estaba allí, no sabía que había echo el Conde, pero seguro que había parecido que estaban muy unidos.

Júlia corrió por las escaleras del palco hasta coger a Snape y le tiró de la mano.

-Sev, no era ni por asomo lo que te imaginas, no se porque me ha abrazado- dijo Júlia.

Snape ponía cara de dolor como si le hubiese pegado una bofetada, se había parado pero no miraba a Júlia.

-Por favor cariño yo no…él y yo…no…somos…nada…mírame- dijo ella girándole suavemente la cabeza hacía ella.

Ella se acercó a él.

Ahora ya la miraba a los ojos y pudo ver que era verdad.

-Lo siento, siempre he sido un poco celoso- dijo Snape colorado.

-Me gustas tal y como eres- dijo Júlia.

Los dos miraron si había alguien más por las escaleras y se besaron.

Dicen que los besos después de una riña saben mejor, y es cierto, saben mejor.

Subieron los dos para ver el partido sabiendo que no compartirían muchos momentos a solas.

Cuando Júlia abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con una carta en la mesa. Era del Conde Rushmore. Le empezaba a sacar de quicio ese conde.

Era un poema de amor, lo dejó en la mesa entre los papeles y fue caminando hacia las mazmorras.

Snape abrió la puerta.

-Traigo helado y música- dijo Júlia sonriéndole.

-Un buen tiempo para comer helado- puntuó Snape mirando por la ventana, donde nevaba.

El tiempo les pasó deprisa, pasaron la noche hablando mientras comían helado y cantando canciones de un grupo musical muggle llamado ABBA.

A Snape le encantaba mirar a Júlia, vestida con un jersey de Snape que le iba enorme pero le quedaba muy sexy, que cantaba y bailaba por la habitación.

Cuando se estiraron en la cama estaban tan exhaustos que se acercaron el uno al otro y se quedaron dormidos.


	8. El final de todo lo nuestro

_Este es el final,_

_Espero que os emocione como_

_Lo ha hecho a mi_

_A veces uno se sorprende…_

_Siempre vuestra y del fallecido Severus Snape,_

_JeiCi_

**8. El final de todo lo nuestro**

Pasaron los días y mientras Júlia vivía feliz su noviazgazo con Snape, intentaba deshacerse del Conde Rushmore que cada día le enviaba flores, cartas o iba a verla, parecía obsesivo.

Un día Júlia se cansó cogió una caja y lo metió todo y con las palabras menos dolorosas que encontró le dijo que no quería saber nada más de él y que dejara de molestarla.

Una noche mientras estaba estirada con Snape en la cama, llamaron a la puerta.

Júlia se levantó y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Era el Conde.

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo ella.

-No digas nada, se que estas confusa, pero me perteneces y me amas, lo sé.

-Te lo he intentado decir con palabras suaves, pero veo que note sirve. No te quiero es más empiezo a odiarte, no quiero volver a verte, desaparece, esfúmate, déjame vivir mi vida.

-¿Hay otro hombre?-dijo este.

-Claro que si, y ahora déjame en paz y no me molestes más.

El Conde miró con los ojos salidos por el odio y se fue. A Júlia no le dio buena impresión. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-¿Quién era?- dijo Snape.

Al ver que Júlia no contestaba fue a buscarla.

La encontró pálida en la puerta.

-Era ese Conde ¿verdad?, como vuelva a acercarse a ti...-dijo Snape planeando algo.

Cogió a Júlia y la abrazó, dejando de ella se desfijara y llorara tranquila, pero que se sintiera segura con él.

-No llores por él, no tengas miedo, estoy aquí, contigo, siempre- dijo Sev mirándola a los ojos.

Esa noche, a pesar de que dormía con Snape y eso la tranquilizaba, durmió muy intranquila y tuvo pesadillas.

Llegó la primavera y Hogwarts no podía estar más bonito, había flores por todos los lugares, empezaba a hacer calor y el lago estaba de un azul perla.

El Conde Rushmore se había presentado unas cuantas veces más ara pedirle perdón a Júlia, ella no se lo había dicho a Severus, porque sabía lo que podía pasar.

Ella, por supuesto, no le perdonó aunque cada vez se ponía más pesado y obsesivo.

Aquel fatídico día de verano Júlia se levantó con un mal presentimiento, algo que tenía a veces, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención.

Era sábado y la mayoría de los alumnos estaba en Hogsmade.

El rumor de que Júlia y Snape estaban juntos se filtró por el colegio y todo el mundo lo sabía ya.

El profesor Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en que mantuvieran una relación, le gustaba el amor entre los muros del castillo.

Snape y Júlia se habían comprado una pequeña casa en Londres donde pasaban las vacaciones.

Paseaban por el callejón Diagon, comían helados, compraban ropa, reían… bueno lo que hacen una pareja de enamorados.

Como no tenía clase, no se dio prisa en arreglarse, además quería estar bonita para Severus, hoy celebraban sus siete meses juntos.

No habían preparado nada especial, pero irían a pasear por los patios del castillo los dos juntos, habían quedado en uno de sus pasillos preferidos (poco frecuentados) para encontrarse.

Júlia se puso un vestido de un amarillo pálido a conjunto con el tiempo y cogió el regalo que le había hecho (era un álbum de fotos de ellos dos. Había toda clase de fotos, estaba ella con el jersey de Sev; Sev comiendo un helado; Júlia haciendo el tonto; Sev en la ducha cayéndole agua (una foto muy sexy sin que se le viera nada); en su nueva casa, etcétera; y había puesto comentarios al lado de cada foto, algunos en plan divertido. También había enganchado cosas, como una pegatina del grupo muggle que les gustaba, o un trozo de la marca de un helado, unas entradas…

Caminaba nerviosa e intranquila por los pasillos, notando como si alguien la siguiera, pero cuando se giraba no había nadie.

Notó a alguien justo detrás de ella y sonrió, ya estaba Sev allí para cogerla de la cintura, apoyarla contra la pared y besarla. Per cuando se giró, no encontró el perfecto rostro de Snape, sino el del Conde Rushmore. Se le cayó el regalo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó asustada ella.

-Me he enterado de lo tuyo con ese profesor.

-¿y?

-Si no eres mía no eres de nadie- dijo simplemente.

Y se abalanzó como un loco hacía Júlia que empezó a gritar y a salir corriendo.

El Conde la tiró al suelo y la agarró para que no se moviera. Le tapó la boca.

-No grites, no te servirá de nada- dijo mientras abría la boca donde dos grandes colmillos afilados acababan de aparecer.

Júlia no pudo gritar, tenía pánico a los vampiros, su madre había muerto por culpa de uno, y lo entendió todo.

-Si, yo maté a tu madre y por supuesto que conozco a tu padre-dijo con una risa malévola y se acercó a Júlia y empezó a morderla desgarrando cada parte de piel que sus dientes tocaban, Júlia notaba un dolor horrible y la sangre brotándole por el cuello y la garganta.

Empezaba a ver borroso y a cerrar los ojos.

-Abada Quedabra- pudo oír, y el conde cayó inerte a su lado.

Alguien corrió a su lado y la cogió de la mano.

-Cariño, todo saldrá bien, tranquila- dijo Snape con lágrimas en los ojos intentando curar una herida que no sanaba con los embrujos de Snape.

Ese era el final.

-Sev…te quiero- pudo articular Júlia. Las lágrimas se desprendían por su rostro.

Snape también estaba llorando, sabía que no podía salvarla.

-Yo también, más que a nada en el mundo.

Y se acercó para darle el último beso, un beso tan dulce, con tanto amor, tan cálido y agradable.

Notó que Júlia se relajaba, notaba que se perdía, que su alma se iba, se iba…

Sus ojos verdes perdieron la vida, su cara perdió el color, sus labios el sabor, su piel el olor…

Snape se quedó allí, sentado junto a ella, sabiendo que la había perdido para siempre, sintiéndose más desgraciado que nunca.

Dejó que la rabia y la pena se juntaron…

Vio el regalo en el suelo, lo abrió y las lágrimas volvieron a resbalarle por las pálidas mejillas al ver y recordar esos momentos.

Allí tenía toda una vida relatada por las fotos y los comentarios de Júlia.

Y lloró sin pudor, porqué al fin y al cabo, Júlia era la única persona que había amado y ella era la única que le había dado amor; y el amor, es el más grande de los sentimientos.

A partir de ese día Severus Snape volvió a ser el profesor misterioso, mal humorado y infeliz que había sido siempre.

FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado,_

_Cuidaros_

_Un besito enorme (k)_

_Siento el final triste,_

_JeiCi_


End file.
